


burning desire

by j_gabrielle



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: (not between the main characters), Alternate Universe, Cheating, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "Tell me you love me."Bacho grits his teeth and does his best to hold his ground, but it is hard. Harder than he ever thought it could be when he decided he needed to end this thing between them.





	burning desire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where I unravel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422529) by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). 
  * Inspired by [Make me into something sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456534) by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). 

> Third and final part in this little scandalous trilogy.
> 
> This is going to be my last fic for the Chernobyl fandom for awhile. Thank you, everyone, who has been reading my things, taking the time to kudos and comment. I appreciate it very much. I hope to see you all soon x

Pavel has his feet on the dashboard. The dappled sunlight catching on the chipped glitter polish on his toes and it is only one of the many distractions as Bacho drives them fast down the highway. He keeps one hand on the wheel, the other on the silken soft skin of Pavel's inner thigh.

_I drive fast, wind in my hair, push it to the limits 'cause I just don't care_

* * *

"Tell me you love me."

Bacho grits his teeth and does his best to hold his ground, but it is hard. Harder than he ever thought it could be when he decided he needed to end this thing between them. Pavel's eyes are red-rimmed, lips chapped and spit slick from the way he keeps licking it nervously.

"Bacho, please, tell me you love me," Pavel begs. "And I'll go. I won't come back."

He turns away, wiping his hands on a rag. He can't do this.

* * *

The words are crooned through the stereo. He hears Pavel singing along and smiles. 

_I've got a burning desire for you, baby_

Pavel throws his head back, going a little off tune when he turns to stick his tongue out. Bacho laughs, lifting his hand to pull Pavel in by the nape, chasing the taste of cherry popsicle on his tongue. With every kilometre he puts between them and their realities waiting behind them, he feels his heart lighten, going almost giddy with joy.

* * *

He is holding on desperately. Hands clinging on to the back of Pavel's shirt, willing him by some hopeless hope that he can hear him saying _I need you_, _I need you_, _I need you so much_, _please don't leave me_, _please my heart_, _my body is yours_,_ I am yours_.

A coaxing touch pulls his face away from where it is pressed to Pavel's sternum and he looks up to be greeted with the sweetest of smiles. He returns it, tilting his head with a sigh, kissing the wrist that brushes up the corner of his lips.

Bacho never stood a chance in the face of Pavel's love.

* * *

There's probably some version of hell waiting for him. He's an adulterer. He's a liar. Right about now, his wife and his daughter, the one good thing in his life thus far, would have returned home to discover the letter and the money he'd left for them. He's betrayed them both just by loving Bacho.

"Alright there?"

Cool fingers trail over the back of his hand and he turns it palm upwards to fold their fingers together. The touch grounds him in the here and now, happiness bubbling up in his chest. There's probably some retribution waiting in the after of this but there isn't a part of his mind that is on it right now.

Pavel smiles and it's blinding like the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
